Playa De Losers 2: The Aftermath
by One of a Kind Fanatic
Summary: While the fourteen participate in TDA, the eight remaining campers stay at Playa De Losers. And every few day's, a new camper will join them. Watch as the teens uncover secrets about themselves, discover new couples, and find friendship in eachother.


**Chapter One**

It was named 'Playa De Losers 2', a huge hotel in the middle of the Toronto city. It was twenty-two stories high. Each teenager that stayed there had its own floor. Each floor was designed for the person that stayed there. Behind the hotel was a big pool with a water slide and high dive. There was a snack bar and flat screen TV. Also, there were two hot tubs.

In the front, a long black limo pulled up. The door opened up and out stepped eight teenagers. Many looked excited as they looked at the hotel. "Awesome!" Cody yelled. "I love this place!"

His friend, Noah, nodded his head. "Hopefully I can get some peace and quiet for reading." The two friends ran up to the hotel door.

Two squealing girls followed them. "OMG Katie. Look!" Said Sadie.

"It's look so cool!" Katie replied. They followed Noah and Cody up to the door. Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, and Courtney followed. Courtney was the one who didn't look too pleased.

"I would rather be in season 2." Courtney said. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a few numbers. After that, she put the phone up to her ear. "Michael, get ready to sue this show!"

--

Inside the hotel, the eight were greeted by none other than Chris McLean. "So guys, how do you like it here?" Chris asked, grinning. "This is Playa De Losers, 2."

"It's cool, eh." Ezekiel said looking around.

Three bell hops then walked in, carrying the entire luggage. Chris began to talk. "This is where you'll be staying till Total Drama Action is over. Each week, a voted off 'cast mate' will join you here. Also, you may notice that there are twenty-two floors misusing this level."

An elevator popped open. Everyone started walking towards it. "Wait!" Chris yelled. Then the eight stopped and turned around. "Each of you will have your own level. They will be decided on the order you were voted off in Total Drama Island. So for example, when (if) Owen get's voted off, he'll take the top floor. Every door will open to the sound of your voice. You'll find you luggage in your rooms."

After Chris left out the door, everyone stepped into the elevator.

--

Ezekiel stood outside his room. He didn't know what to say to get into his room. Finally, he made up his mind. "Eh?" The door popped open and Ezekiel stepped in. He looked around, amazed.

The entire room was painted like a farm. In front of him was a showcase holding different color tongues. "Awesome eh!" Ezekiel yelled. He started trying on them. First he tried on gold.

Next was a purple. "I love it here, eh." Ezekiel finally said, jumping onto his bed.

--

After everyone checked out their rooms, they walked outside to the pool. Everyone was in their bathing suits, ready to have a blast. Well, everyone except Courtney. She was too busy filling out paperwork. "Man, I just wanted to sue the show, not do all this work!"

"Courtney, face it. You're not gonna get into the second season." Noah said.

Courtney didn't look too pleased with Noah. "I may not know you that much, but you're wrong Noah." Courtney replied. Noah rolled his eyes and got started on his new book.

--

Meanwhile, Cody and Tyler were having swimming races. "I'll beat you!" Tyler said after he dived into the pool. He knocked his head on the bottom, to which Eva laughed. She had her feet in the water while her hands were lifting weights.

Cody had soon finished one lap while Tyler was just getting ready on his first. "Ya, you can beat me." Cody replied. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think."

--

Katie and Sadie were looking at pictures of Justin when Noah sat down next to them. Noah flipped to a page in his book and began to read. "Watcha reading?" Katie asked.

Noah looked up to see Katie trying to look at the cover of Noah's book. Noah immediately closed the book and tried to hide it from Katie, but Sadie grabbed it. She gasped when she read the cover.

"Rules on How to Get a Girl to Notice You?" Sadie asked. Noah blushed.

"So who's the girl?" Katie asked. She and Sadie then started giggling.

--

Later that night, the eight walked outside to the stage for some karaoke. The moon and stars were out shining on the stage. Someone had turned on the lights and colorful lights started blinking on the stage.

Cody walked up onto the stage and grabbed a microphone. The music started and everyone started getting into the music, even Eva and Courtney. Cody raised the microphone to his mouth and began to sing.

"_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again"

The seven were going crazy when Cody ended the song with a jump into the crowd. Everyone catched him and Cody began body surfing. After he was done, Tyler walked up to the stage. "Alright! I'm next!"

Tyler jumped off the stage and everyone moved out of the way.

After a few more songs, Noah looked at his watch. "Come on guys, it's already midnight. How about we call it a day?" Everyone nodded as they walked up to the hotel.

--

Around 3:30, the eight headed down to the kitchen for some lunch. They were just out by the pool, relaxing. Katie and Sadie were still wondering about what Noah was reading while Courtney planned to sue Total Drama Action for not letting her join.

The eight all sat down after getting their food. "I so love this place." Sadie said.

"Me too." Katie replied.

Ezekiel took a bite of his sandwich. "Wow, where I'm from, we don't eat this stuff eh." He said in between bites.

--

"So when does Total Drama Action start?" Noah asked Cody, who was on his laptop. Everyone else was looking at the laptop too. Cody checked the TDA website. Then he got up.

"Come on guys! It starts at 4:30!" Cody yelled. The eight rushed towards the theater room. They turned on the TV and began to watch the episode.

They watched Chris introduce the fourteen teenagers, complete their first challenge and Owen choose the trailer. After the first episode, everyone just sat there in silence.

"Wow. I'm glad I didn't make it to that." Tyler said, breaking the silence. "But it was funny when Lindsay said my name."

--

Two days later, Noah was in his room, reading his book when Cody walked in. "Hey?" Cody yelled. The room was huge and you couldn't really hear people when they first walked in.

"Yea!" Noah yelled back. Cody entered Noah's bed area to see him writing down stuff. Noah looked up at Cody. "What?"

Cody happened to glance at Noah's notebook. The title was "Tips on How to Get Katie to like me". Cody tried not to get excited.

_Wow. _Cody thought. _Noah likes Katie. _

"What?" Noah asked again.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing." Cody then left the room, shocked.

--

Cody was about to walk into Katie's room when he began to think second thoughts. _Maybe I shouldn't tell Katie. Noah would hate me if I did._ He thought.

Then Cody left Katie's room to go to his own. While he was in the elevator, little did he know that once the door opened, he would meet some people that he hadn't seen in a while…

--

**Nice cliffhanger, right? I know, fans of Total Drama Action: Reader's Choice wouldn't be nice about this. But after watching an episode of Total Drama Action, I felt a sudden urge to write this. And yes, Noah and Katie will basically be the main couple. And Cody will be a main character. Please read other chapters at your own risk. They will contain major spoilers about the elimination order of TDA. Review and try to guess on who you think the mystery people are. **


End file.
